Dragon Squad
by mtnetwarrior
Summary: The Dragon Squad needs six more members to complete their team, and they happen to find them in a certain mall in Montreal. Watch as six special teenagers get the chance of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1: Blitzkrieg

**Well, it's about time I introduce the remaining six members of Dragon Squad, and for that, I need to dip into another great series from the creators of Total Drama. And I have great ideas for them. Similar to the first story of my Danganronpa Trilogy, this isn't based on anything in particular, and is focused mainly on slice of life. Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or 6teen.**

Chapter 1: Blitzkrieg

On the outskirts of Boston, Massachusetts, near the Iroquois Nation, was a large cave. The remnants of native paintings were just visible under the more modern day graffiti, but even more visible were the almost alien-like designs on the back wall, centering on a small, spherical depression. Martin and his newly expanded Dragon Squad, having just arrived in several moving vans, approached this wall. "All right," Martin said, "This is it." He walked over and touched the wall. "Ancient Precursor sites like this have housed the Archives ever since the first Dragonblaze. This one has been used a total of three times, first with George Washington, then with Wreathed in Flame, and finally William Ryans."

"My granddad," Leshawna mused. Duncan looked over the wall. "How are we getting in?" "You remember those crystal spheres I handed you?," Martin said, bringing out his. His pressed his finger against the top of it, letting it expand to a size that would fit the depression in the wall. As he placed the crystal sphere into the hole, he said, "Every member of the Order has one of these to access the Archives at their leisure, whether to upkeep the interior or simply to learn more about our history." As he spoke the wall moved up, revealing it to be a kind of door. "I get it," Geoff said, "They're kinda like keys."

"That's a basic term for their function," Martin said, nodding, "Ahriman's primary purpose during the reign of the precursors was something like a locksmith. He had many hundreds of thousands of these keys made." The team walked inside the vast cavern, brightly lit and teaming with a number of ancient relics, as well as several portraits along the walls, each depicting former members of Dragon Squad. Martin looked around and said, "Start packing up." Bridgette, Trent, Cody, and several others who had flight capabilities started going through the cave picking up several items and taking them out to the vans.

Meanwhile, Noah walked to a giant energy door in the back. "What's this for?," he asked. "That's a prison cell," Martin said, "Inside is a war criminal responsible for halting a number of projects meant to preserve the planet against a solar flare, simply because the war cost her the life of her husband. It didn't matter that the flare would kill her people as well as the humans, she hated the entire species. If not for Ahriman, there would be no life on this planet right now." He called out to Bridgette. "Be sure to remove those energy units from the consoles! They'll make sure the cell stays closed!" "Got it!," Bridgette replied, and pulled out the unit closest to her position.

Finally, after about an hour of work, the full five-thousand years worth of history was loaded into the vans. "So Boss-man," Geoff said, "Where are we talking this stuff?" "Montreal," Martin replied, "There's a precursor site there just a few miles north of the Galleria Mall. That reminds me, we'll be using some of our remaining money to get ourselves apartments, but to maintain them, we'll need part-time jobs." "That shouldn't be an issue," Gwen said, "I hear the Galleria Mall has hundreds of stores willing to take in part-timer, even teenage ones."

* * *

A few days later, the team had been settled into their various apartments and had fully moved the contents of the archives to the new precursor site, this one being an energy conduit that, according to Martin, was instrumental in preventing the entire Earth from undergoing genocide due to the solar flare. Now the team was undergoing interviews for various shops and restaurants throughout the Galleria Mall. Martin was using a small portion of the remaining money to open a brand new restaurant, while several of his teammates got clothing, gaming, and other types of stores.

As for Noah, he got selected to reopen an old restaurant that was closed down due to health concerns. After Noah cleaned the place up, he set out getting applications for new employees. Soon enough a young man his own age, wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and beanie skated up to the place. "I thought the mall had a 'no-skating' rule," Noah said sarcastically, a wide grin on his face. "Never did like that rule," the man said, though he clearly got the sarcasm, "Anyway, I'm here to apply for the position of head cook at this establishment." "I see," Noah said, "Your name please."

"Jude Lizowski," the man said. "And what experience do you have in cooking, Mr. Lizowski?," Noah asked. "Well actually," Jude replied, "I used to work here, before it got closed down due to health violations. In hindsight, I really should have made an effort to pick up what I thought was slack on behalf of the cleaning man. But before that happened, I was pretty well known as an excellent maker of stick-its. I have references all across the mall." He paused. "Just... Don't bring up the end of my career." Noah grinned as he rolled his eyes. "Well, lucky for you, you'll have to worry about cleaning yourself should you get the job. Though if you're as good as you claim, that position may just be secure. So far no one else has been up to working here."

"Their loss," Jude said, "Even before I worked here, this was one of the best restaurants in the food court." After Noah double-checked with Jude's references, he gave him the good news. "Just make sure to keep your hygiene up, and keep the food nice and hot for the customers," Noah said, "I'll handle the rest of the cleaning, as well as our finances." "Can you really handle the money situation?," Jude asked, "I'm not that smart a guy, but I was able to handle finances just fine. And the whole time I was failing economics class." Noah shrugged. "I wouldn't call you stupid, Jude. More... Unattentive. Some of your friends around the mall stated that you are a genius, but you lack focus. That's where I come in."

* * *

After about a week, it became clear that Noah had made a good choice. By having Jude focus only cooking and keeping himself clean, it wasn't long before the rest of the mall noticed Stick It was open for business once again. Soon enough one of Jude's friends, an African-American with shaggy hair, came up to the restaurant. "Yo, Wyatt," Jude said, "Great to see the place open again, right?" "You bet," Wyatt replied, "I never thought I'd get to try the food here ever again." "You can thank the new manager," Jude said, and he turned to the back of the shop, "Hey, Noah. Come meet a friend of mine."

Noah stepped out, having finished mopping. "Wyatt," Jude said, "This is Noah Weyard, the new manager here. Noah, this is my good friend Wyatt Williams." "We've met," Noah said, "Twice now. Second time was when I was checking with your references." "When was the first?," Jude asked. "When I was visited by an old friend of mine," Wyatt said, "Duncan Wainwright. Noah was among the people he brought with him. But that's for later." Just then, a sudden explosion was heard elsewhere in the mall. Noah turned his head in the direction of the explosion, and when he looked back, he could make out Martin from across the food court signaling him. "Jude," Noah said, "You might want to close down the stand for now, for everyone's safety."

He hurried out the back of the restaurant and got into his hero uniform. It wasn't long before the rest of Dragon Squad met up near the retail section. There they spotted a massive drill machine. Out of which stepped someone very familiar to Martin. "Sediment? I thought your parole was denied." "Oh, it was," the man known as Sediment responded, "But when I was placed back in my cell, one of the guards made the mistake of leaving me my... Spoon!" As he said this last word, he held up a metal spoon dramatically, causing the others to look at him sheepishly. After which Sediment cleared his throat. "Anyway, I intended to rob the city's bank, but somehow I got the coordinates wrong. Should have spent some time calibrating this hunk of junk."

He kicked the drill machine, which was then lifted into the air via a sudden tornado. "One rule about this mall I will agree with," said a familiar voice, "You shouldn't leave trash lying about." Noah turned his head to see Jude standing nearby, now without his beanie and wearing a super suit of his own. "Jude?!," Noah said in shock, "You're a meta-human too?!" "Oh, hey boss," Jude said, "One second." Jude concentrated, sending the drill machine back down its hole. Seeing this, Martin simply said, "Owen, if you would." Owen rubbed his hands, then made a few gestures, causing the ground around the hole to fille up instantly.

"Uh...," Sediment said, "Where did you get these new team members?" "Well most of them I found on a reality show, of all things," Martin admitted, "Though the guy who just disposed of your drill machine is kinda new." Sediment sighed. "Alright, let's at least get this fight over with before you inevitably take me back to jail. I gotta have some fun..." He got out a giant drill weapon and ran straight for Martin. However, Leshawna stepped in, increased her density, and took the brunt of the attack. Before long, the drill broke. Sediment gulped as Bridgette, Duncan, Harold, and Tyler all surrounded him.

As the sudden beatdown commenced, Noah walked over to Jude. "So... How long have you had these wind powers?" "Not sure," Jude admitted, "One day I took a big yawn after waking up, and suddenly my things are all over the place. After I learned to control my powers, I decided it would be awesome to be a superhero. So now I call myself Blitzkrieg. Which is ironic since the word is German and my family has Polish ancestry." Noah grinned and shook his head. "Well, at least it'll be easier running the stand this way. If one of use has to take care of a crisis, we can both go and simply close the stand temporarily." Jude smiled. "Awesome!"

* * *

The night, Jude was officially inducted into Dragon Squad. "Your soul holds the power of dragons," Martin said, "The same as the rest of us. Now we have our Dragon of Wind. With Fire, Mineral, Noise, Ice, Matter, Light, Water, Strength, Metal, Destruction, Sight, Skill, Mind, Energy, Nature, Lightning, Darkness, Wind, Beast, Movement, Earth, Spirit, Stone, Quake, Machine, Power, and Math at our disposal, this team needs only five more members before it is complete. We are fortunate to have you Jude." "And it is a real honor to be chosen for the most radical of hero teams," Jude replied, "Strong as my powers may be, I never thought I'd get this chance."

Martin nodded. "And soon others will share in your honor. And let us all remember the heroes' primary creed... That is better for us to exist and not be needed, than for us to needed and not exist. Now, since the ceremony is done, I need to get back and start looking for new employees." "If you want," Jude said, "I can recommend someone who would be more than willing for that part. He's been fired from just about every other facility in the mall, but his skill set is not in question. It's his work ethic you've gotta be worried about." Martin rubbed his chin. "Go on."

To be continued...

 **Nice little lead-up to the next chapter. Yeah, fans of 6teen will know exactly who I'm referring to. This should be good... Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Future Past

**Back again with another chapter for Dragon Squad. So, how many of you guys liked Jude becoming a hero. Well just you wait, I've got more surprises for you. Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or 6teen.**

Chapter 2: Future Past

Martin was fully dressed in his chef's outfit. He was nearly ready to open his brand new restaurant, named the Dragon's Den. Using the vast knowledge of his past lives he retained, he intended to bring the tastes of the four corners of the globe right to Montreal, including some of the more recent recipes he developed personally in his hometown of Salmon Arm, British Columbia. There was just one thing he was waiting for, a new employee to act as his waiter. Jude, the newest member of his superhero team, had suggested a friend of his.

"Excuse me," came a male voice walking into the restaurant, "A friend of mine recommended this place, so I'm her to apply for a job." Martin walked out and looked the guy over. He was slightly taller than Jude, and looked to have some Spanish blood him. "Yes, Jude mentioned you'd be coming in. Jonesy Garcia, right? I'm Martin Thomas, the proprietor and head chef of this establishment." Jonesy raised, making Martin turn indignant. "It's a small restaurant right now. I only had enough money to buy the slot, trick it out, and order the ingredients. Anyway, Jude already mentioned you getting fired from each of your previous jobs on the first day."

Jonesy sighed. "I know. Sometimes it feels like I can't hold a job to save my life." "And because of that," Martin said, "I'll be taking some time before we officially open to personally train you, then a few days afterwards to monitor you and make minor corrections. This place just opened up, so a few early mistakes are to be expected. But at the same time I'd like us to have a decent first impression on the shoppers. After all, the theme of this restaurant is to introduce them to a variety of tastes they've never experienced before."

As he said this, a nearby soup pot that he'd had on the burner started whistling. "Ah, perfect timing. Let me give you a taste of what I'm talking about." Jonesy followed, interested. "You've already started cooking?" "Some friends of mine who also work in the mall are taking advantage of their break time to help me show you the ropes," Martin explained. He opened the lid on the soup pot, dipped a wooden spoon inside, and took a quick taste. "Perfect. Here, try a little." Jonesy sniffed first, and after finding the smell appealing grabbed his spoon to taste. "Say, that's not bad. What is this?"

"It's Korean Rice Cake Soup," Martin said, "I've collected recipes from all over the world to bring to my restaurant." That's when Gwen and Trent walked in and took a seat. "Hey guys," Martin said, "Glad you could make it. Trent still bugging you with that crazy counting to nine with that trinket of his." "Not anymore," Gwen said, "I actually decided to ask him about it thanks to your sister's advice." "I told her that it had nothing to do with our names," Trent added, "Despite what Owen thought. I actually had this toy train when I was a kid that had ten wheels. One day one of the caboose wheels got knocked off, but the train kept running like normal. Since then nine's been my lucky number."

"Cool," Martin said, "Okay Jonesy, this is the practice phase. Here's a checklist with everything you need. If you have any questions, just ask me." Jonesy took the list and stuck it under the order pad for reference. Clearing his throat he recited, "Hello and welcome to the Dragon's Den. My name is Jonesy, I'll be your server. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" After the couple ordered there drinks, Jonesy went to get them. From there it seemed to go well enough. Once he got perfect with Trent and Gwen, several more couples from Martin's team came in, to give Jonesy a little practice in time management.

By the time it was finished, Jonesy wiped his brow. "Not bad for a start," Martin said, "But keep in mind that once we officially open this'll be happening all day." Jonesy sighed and nodded. That's when a sudden explosion rocked the mall. "Again?," Martin asked, "Am I just some sort of trouble magnet?" He ducked into the back. Jonesy looked thoughtful, and headed off to the front entrance for the nearest bathroom. Meanwhile, in the storage area, Martin had donned his Dragonblaze armor and contacted the team. He then opened a secret panel that led him to the rest of the mall.

* * *

Jude was already in the process of catching a few of the attacking terrorists in a whirlwind, while Duncan had sniped a few more from his position near the movie theater. "Must you always shoot to kill?," Courtney said as she blasted away a sudden attacker. "Weapon X is paramilitary," Duncan said, "I've killed plenty of times before. Besides, name one superhero who doesn't have a kill count to their name." Courtney sighed in defeat. "I'm just glad you keep it contained to criminals." Duncan chuckled as he pecked her on the cheek. "Wouldn't be much of a hero if I killed every Tom, Dick, and Harry that entered my crosshairs."

Just then, another terrorist across the mall aimed his gun at Duncan and fired. However, the bullet, and indeed the terrorist group, seemed to freeze in midair. "Wow," Jude said, "I didn't think Frank was this good." "This... Wasn't Frank," Martin said. "It was me," came Jonesy's voice as he brought over the frozen leader of the terrorist cell. "Jonesy!," Jude said excitedly, "You too? So what awesome super codename did you pick?" "More importantly," Courtney said as she floated herself and Duncan down to the group, "What sort of power is this." "Tachyon control," Jonesy said, "I don't know the full science behind it. I just know I can use it to manipulate time. Oh, and my codename is Future Past. Kinda weak, but it gets the point across."

* * *

The team gathered together at the Archives, now with Jonesy in tow. As it turned out, Jonesy was another hero destined to join the group, which he eagerly accepted. "With this," Martin said, "Time is quite literally on our side. Jonesy's power, while not absolute, will be a boon to our mission of preserving balance throughout the world. And Jonesy, don't forget to come in on time tomorrow. That's when we officially open the Dragon's Den." "Don't worry," Jonesy said, "Something like this is sure to be a great motivator for keeping my new job."

To be continued...

 **Well, time will tell if Jonesy keeps this job. If any fans of 6teen are reading, I'm sure your counting the words. But keep in mind this is my story, not yours, so what I say goes. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nebula

**Been a while since I got to this story, but I get the perfect chance. Now I know what you guys are thinking, that all six main characters are going to be heroes. Well, this chapter will dissuade you of that notion. Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or 6teen.**

Chapter 3: Nebula

Bridgette had just showed up for her new job at Vegan Island, which to her seemed like the perfect place. According to her aunt, not consuming animal flesh was natural to their people, so imagine her surprise when she learned that there were humans who did so by choice. Not that she would change her new friends, or her boyfriend Geoff, for anything. Her only concern was for her boss, Starr. Jude had mentioned dating her briefly before she decided to go goth. That hadn't been what ended their relationship, but rather later when Starr became a nerd and him take an IQ test.

"Hey there," Starr said as she came over to open the island. Her appearance was rather shocking to Bridgette. From the grass skirt, t-shirt, and visor, Starr looked just like she did when Jude first started dating her. "That's...," Bridgette started, but then said, "You know what, I'm not gonna ask. Anyway, looks like we already have some customers to start." "Then let's get started," Starr said. The day continued and there was little talking between the two of them, mostly because of how awkward Bridgette felt. She had a number of questions, but if she started spouting them off now, she'd never be able to focus on work.

When the day finally ended, Starr said, "You've been quiet for some time? Is there something on your mind?" "There's a lot on my mind," Bridgette said, "And I have no idea where to begin. First off, what was with that whole IQ test that had you give up on Jude?" Starr sighed. "I didn't really give up on him, per se. There are things about me that... Well, I don't want to go into it. I'm just disappointed that he scored a 65. I really wanted him back." "For the record," Bridgette said, "I think someone tested him wrong. We gave him the same test, and he even did the test himself at one point. He scored a 175. Jude's an official genius."

Starr's eyes widened. "No way! But how did he score so low with the test I handed him? Not that it matters now. I gave up the nerd scene months ago. And the goth scene." "What's so bad about...?" Bridgette started, then her hyper-sensitive ears picked up a scream across the mall. She sighed. "Why does the universe keep metas working so hard?" Starr raised an eyebrow, but Bridgette had already headed off for the nearest bathroom. Starr tapped her chin. "Too many bean salads? Wait, she didn't have any bean salads, or anything for that matter..."

* * *

Flying through the mall, Bridgette finally reached where her friends were waiting for her. And she also saw the face of a familiar foe. "Drex Raven. Did you dust off that overpaid lawyer of yours after all these months?" Drex smirked at Bridgette. "I would have broken out sooner, but there was no word of you for a few weeks. I figured if you were taking a break, why not let you have it." Bridgette shook her head. "Well, that was civilized of you. So, what did you come up with for my 'secret weakness' this time? And it had better not be another piece of my home planet."

Drex got out a small bazooka and fired. The projectile bounced harmlessly off Bridgette and did little else. Martin caught the projectile as it sailed through the air and looked at it. "Is this... Aluminum foil?" "Uh... Yeah...," Drex said, clearly waiting for something. Geoff walked up to Bridgette. "Anything?" "Not really," Bridgette said, "What was your rationale this time, Drex?" "He thought the element was poison to your physiology," Sarah quipped. Bridgette sighed and would have said something more, but a dark aura was already lifting Drex into the air. "Uh, Mystica?" "That's not me," Gwen replied. Up above them, Duncan spotted another goth girl with clear energy glowing in her hands.

"Who are you?," he asked as the woman dropped down. She made a gesture and Drex fell asleep. Jude took a look at her and his eyes widened. "Starr?! I didn't know you had powers!" Starr, having spotted Jude, was just as surprised. "Wow, good thing I used a sleep spell on this guy." She dropped Drex and walked up to Jude. "Bridgette... Uh... She told me about how you retook the test. I'm surprised you never brought it up after that." "I thought that was my last chance," Jude admitted, "I tried having other relationships after that. They never panned out..." Starr smiled. "Well, maybe we could try again. 'Cause you know, I never stopped having feelings for you." Jude smiled.

* * *

At the Archives, Starr explained her powers. "That day Jude saw me in goth attire, it wasn't really makeup, my powers somehow changed my skin color and hair color." "That's not unheard of," Martin said, "Some powers are so extreme they cause physical alterations that, depending on the power, can become permanent." "I thought becoming part of the clique would disguise it," Starr said, "That sort of thing was never my scene." She turned to Gwen. "No offense." "Hey, I only got in this 'cause black is my color," Gwen said. That made everyone else laugh.

"When I learned blending in wasn't helping my growing powers," Starr continued, "I joined the nerd clique hoping to use their research to help control it. Eventually I succeeded, and learned enough to become a hero in my own right. My goth name, Nebula, seemed like the perfect codename." "And we're grateful to find yet another dragon soul," Martin said, "Now that you are inducted into Dragon Squad, we have the power of Magic to aid us in future conflicts." "I know I'm glad that everything's been explained," Jude said. Starr giggled and pulled Jude in for a deep kiss. "Man, I've missed those," Jude said. "And full points for not puking in her mouth," Jonesy commented, causing everyone else to gag.

To Be Continued...

 **Those fans of 6teen who missed the Jude-Starr relationship, rejoice, for I have rekindled it. Read and review.**


End file.
